


Patrick The Friendly Ghost

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Monster Month [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pete is chill tho, Pete's dog, ghost au, ghost friends, ghost!Patrick, haunted af, v light gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's been noticing weird things since he first moved in. Patrick is a little dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick The Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I based this of a Lovecraft writing prompt thing and I made the least Lovecrafy story ever lol soz Howard whatever the p stands for

Pete liked his new apartment, he really did. Even if sometimes he felt like someone was watching him, Hemingway barked into empty rooms and wagged his tail at thin air, and he was pretty sure he just bought ham yesterday but there was none in the fridge for his sandwich. He was probably just being paranoid, it's his first time living alone. He's allowed to too scared of the shadows and noises that come with independence. 

About three weeks after moving in Pete heard what sounded like muffled voices from the bathroom. After a brief second where he seriously considered calling for Hemmy and running back to his mum's house, he decided to go and investigate. 

"I'm not going to make this a cliche horror movie moment." Pete whispered to himself the second he thought about calling out and asking if anybody was there. What Pete did do though was knock on the door. Even if he was about to be murdered, he was raised to be polite. From right next to the door Pete could hear that it wasn't talking he was hearing, it was singing. Why would someone break in and sing in his shower? Whatever the reason, the voice was nice. Smooth and deep and Pete was a little seduced by it. 

He held his breath and quickly pushed open the door, he would either kill his fears or be killed, either way it's better to get it done quickly. As soon was Pete swung the door back against the wall, the voice stopped. 

"Hello?" Pete asked, breaking his 'no cliche horror movie lines' rule.

"Ahhh...." Came a startled voice from behind his shower curtain. "I mean...oooooh!" 

"Who the fuck are you?" Pete was honestly so confused. He stepped towards the tub, ready to draw back the curtain and find out what was happening in his bathroom.

"Don't do that!"

Pete ignored the voice and pulled back the shower curtain just as quickly as he opened the door. He stared in shock at the damp, naked man in his shower. Pete used every ounce of his self control to keep his eyes trained on the man's flushed cheeks...face cheeks that is. After about five awkward seconds of silent eye contact, the man vanished. He just disappeared right in front of Pete's eyes. 

"What...?" Pete squeaked, his brain just couldn't process what had happened. "Where'd he go?" 

"Here." A timid voice came from the stranger behind him, now dressed in a very un-serial-killer like cardigan.

Pete was paralysed with the thought that the strange disappearing man was going to use his powers to lock the bathroom door and trap Pete inside with him. Pete's eyes darted from the strangers face to the door and back again about seven times a second. 

"Are you okay?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Pete asked, stuck in place with fear.

"What? No! I-" 

Just then Hemmy came running in at the sound of a strange voice. "Please don't hurt my dog" Pete begged. 

"What the heck dude? I'm not going to kill you and I would never hurt Hemmy!" The stranger said and scratched Pete's dog behind the ears when he jumped up. 

"How do you know my dog? Who are you?" Pete felt like the odd one out in this situation, watching this guy and his dog get along like old friends. 

"Oh how rude, sorry, I'm Patrick!" Patrick held his hand out for Pete to shake. 

"Hi..." Pete shook his hand wearily, "how did you get into my house?" 

"This is actually my house, well it was." Patrick laughed like anything about this situation was normal. "I'm um...I'm a little dead?" 

"A little dead?"

"Well a lot actually. Six feet under, covered in concrete, the whole deal." 

"But you're here? Are you a zombie?" Pete didn't really think Patrick looked like a zombie, but he wasn't functioning at his best at the time. 

"No, I'm a ghost. I think, I'm not really sure. There isn't actually a Handbook For The Recently Deceased, I'm kinda just going with the flow." 

"But you're dead. And I can see you?"

"Yep, I'll just call you Melinda Gordon and all you've got to do now is find my family and cross me over." 

"What? I don't-"

"It was a joke. Calm down, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Patrick giggled to himself at that one, causing Hemmy to turn his head sideways at Pete in confusion. 

"I'm not too sure about this one either pup." Pete said to the dog. 

"Hey! Hemmy loves me, I feed him bits of ham when you're out." 

"That's where all my ham went! Dude that shit costs money." Pete was surprised to find himself relaxing into conversation with a supposed ghost.

"Sorry? But he was scared of me when you first moved in and I wanted to make friends." 

"So you lived here, then you died, and I moved in, and you've just been creeping on us for weeks?" 

"Yeah kind of...I've just been doing the things I've always done. I didn't think you could hear me." Patrick ducked his head a little in embarrassment at the end. "Sorry."

"No it's okay, I guess this is your house too. And your voice is really nice." 

"Thanks." He blushed adorably and Pete kept forgetting that he was dead. How does he blush if he's dead? 

"So you're like actually dead? You don't look dead." Pete said, in typical fuckboy fashion. 

"What do dead people look like?" 

"I don't know...see through and floaty."

At Pete's description Patrick then turned slightly transparent and began to hover a few inches from the ground. 

"Like this?" Patrick laughed at Pete's shock, "Yeah I thought it would be easier for you if I look alive. I'm usually just invisible." Patrick turned back to normal right in front of Pete's eyes.

"You weren't invisible in the shower."

"I thought you were out. You're usually not so quiet." Patrick blushed again and went quiet himself. 

"Yeah well...I didn't know I had a roommate." 

"So you're okay with there being a ghost in your apartment? You're not going to scream or move out?" 

"I can't afford to move out, I got this place cheap and I think I'm beginning to work out why." Pete joked. He sounded crazy even to himself, but he couldn't help but think how cool it would be to have a ghost friend.

**Author's Note:**

> what r u being for Halloween? I wanna be a sexy sheet ghost.


End file.
